User talk:Isabella Chase
Welcome to the Camp Half-Blood Role Play Wiki!!! Thank you for your edit to the Aisha Dent page. As you are new here you start out at Entry Level, if you haven't done so already please visit the Getting Started page to learn how to get your character claimed, and what to do from there. As an entry level user, you are allowed one character spot. Once you have a character claimed, and have your page up, here are some useful places to start learning your way around the wiki. Forums List of Policies User Levels Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Brocky292 (talk) 22:03, September 7, 2013 (UTC) How u doing ^-^ Hey just asking as we seem to miss each other, how are you doing on the wiki? Everything going ok? Yeah, i doing fine on the wiki. Just see my new claim 'Stan Gold' and tell me the mistakes. Isabella ChaseIsabella Chase (talk) 09:45, October 28, 2013 (UTC) Ok I shall get to it ( And btw to reply to something like this you go to my talkpage and go Re:) Meet me in chat :) question On Aisha Dent, did you use a prize to power up early for the month powers? Cuz if you didn't then you should add under the powers when the month powers will become available, or don't list them at all yet.... Logan Lerman It is clear that you're using Logan Lerman for your character, Stan Gold's WB. It is against the rules to use famous actors without passing a vote in the Image Voting Forum (where the wiki will decided whether the image is alright to keep or if it should be deleted). Also, it is more against the rules to use PJO actors. Please remove the image. Thank you. Level Five! Alright, so, first and foremost, congratulations on getting to Level Five! You've officially survived 5-6 weeks of newbness :D Now, since you're a level five, I'd like to ask if you participated in our Adopt a Newb program. By "participate", I mean were you "adopted" by any user here? If yes, kindly tell me who. Thanks! :) Posted Heya there, IzzyBelly! XD Already posted at Aisha's page. I nearly forgot about it XP ~Mathemagical 10:02, November 4, 2013 (UTC) Prize For having participated in our Adopt a Newb program, you receive the prizes which it gives to the newb participating-- 1 early power up. An early power up allows one char of your to skip the waiting period for the 3/6/9 month powers. Now, there is no need to rush and use it. You can save it for a later character if you wish. When you decide to use it, however, kindly inform me so that I may mark it as "used". Re:Power Up Alright, thank you for informing me. I've noted down that the power up has been used and so, your character now has access to all 3/6/9 month powers. RP Forum Here's the link. =D ~Mathemagical Sig Hey Izzy! I saw your comment on the custom signatures page requesting for a sig. Perhaps I can help you if you're still on it. =D Curiosity will conquer fear, even more than bravery will. ☽Mathemagician ☾ Done Sig Here’s the link to your new shiny sig = Template:User:Isabella Chase/sig which would look like = If you can't find it,it's lost. Hope you like it =D To use, go to your preferences tab when you hover your mouse to your avatar at the upper right screen. On the info tab, under signature, you'll see a custom signature box. Paste this: into it, and make sure that the wikitext box below it is checked. To use, whenever you need to leave your signature, after a message or whatever, just type THREE ~. '' '' If you wished to modify or add something to it, message me ASAP and I’ll get to it as soon as possible. Curiosity will conquer fear, even more than bravery will. ☽Mathemagician ☾ Aisha's pet Hey there, Isabella! Just want to know if this template is a word bubble for your character's pet. Is it? 11:08, November 26, 2013 (UTC) personal word bubbles You were not given permission to use my personal word bubbles, you need to change the word bubbles to the generic ones Template:Word Bubble 2 Gradient Quest Sure! Which one? Re: Sure =D For ya! For rp'ing with meh and for being a great friend! =D Chat Hey! You're online! Come on chat Izzy Bell! =D :) Hey there, Isabella. Just want to thank you for the badge you gave me. I didn't really expect you to give me one since we didn't really talk or something. Hahaha but really, thank you :) 11:06, December 20, 2013 (UTC) Template Hi there. I'd just like to ask what Template:Example was created for. It has no coding nor anything else written on it other than "hi". If the template does not prove to be of any use at all, it will be deleted. badge Aww, shank you, Izzy Bell! It's very sweeeet!!! =D Your Badge Hey, Isabella! Just want to say there seems to be something wrong with your badge. I was going to transfer it to my profile to see if it would get better but it was just the same o.o You did see what it looks like in my talk page, right? It's like it's eating everything below it. Welp... that's what happened when I put it on my profile ;-; I won't be able to put it on my profile yet and I temporarily removed it from my talk page to get my stuff organized. Just tell me when it's fixed, alright? I'll put it back :) Thanks Oh! and belated Merry Christmas xP 06:09, December 26, 2013 (UTC) Sure! The header says a lot ^^ Also, just a reminder = Forum:Izzy Bell and Math's RP =) AaN Hi. I just saw your post/comment on the AaN page and I'd liek to remind you that, unless your current newb has graduated or has been officially marked as "left", you are not permitted to take a new newb. heads up Just letting you know that as your newb, User:Leapea417, has not been seen or edited since the middle of November and never even made a claim, I am removing them from the page, so you are free to take a new newb now if you wish Re YAY! Okay thanks for informing me c: Re: Well, Tartarus technically, is not like a god (e.g. Zeus), it hasn't been stated that he could take on a human form and interact with other mortals :/ so saying he was probably in human form wouldn't have made much sense >.< >.< Okay, my bad, so I've seen why >.< Guess he can, I'll take out the template, sorry. Minor Char Contest Unfortunately, the contest has been closed, so your entry would not be entertained any longer. Quest Hey Isabella i was just wondering if you needed any more memebers for your quest Quest to find Iris' lost necklace. Thanks! Re: Quest Sure you can call me bee ;) Can i have Rebbeca Hylton. Thanks! Roleplay Hey, Isabella! I'm sorry it took so long for me to respond to your roleplay on Justine's page, but I did. Thanks, Rainbows. Very macho. Dancin4evah 04:39, January 28, 2014 (UTC) Badge Thanks so much for the badge! I decieded i will return the favor= RP Okay, no problem! DaughterOfWisdom (talk) 14:48, February 3, 2014 (UTC) bonnie Hello,! It seem sthat your page Bonny is empty.. did you want that? If yes, okie, if no i can fix it for you. c: im tired. let's take a nap. ~J okie, alrighty, no problemaa, im tired. let's take a nap. ~J not planned Even tho we didn't plan to rp, i replied on the training page. :) im tired. let's take a nap. ~J yesh, im tired. let's take a nap. ~J Claim Congrats! Your char, Carmen Davis, has been claimed. Please make her page, wb and add her to the cabin photo album. Happy Roleplaying! 09:11, February 20, 2014 (UTC) SORRRY! I've only gotten the chance to sneak out today! Me mom's restraining me to use any gadgets now cuz we awfully had a lot of things to do in school (projects, homeworks, theater arts yadayadayada) so I didn't really have the time to go online.... so SORRRY! i hope your not mad! I'll go now and post =) ohhhh and by the way: Congrats! Keep up the goodie work! =D Re: in order for you to become a claim helper, you'll need to take the test. If you're current online, IM back and I'll meet you in chat Re: Sorry, but I'm going to have to decline. I really liked him, so I wanted to give him away to a user I entrust. Nothing personal, but sorry. Re: I haven't gotten to check the results yet due to my busy schedule. I'll get around to it sometime but for now, please be patient. :) Le posted Post-It It's posted actually. >__> here it is Here's the link for the forum. Btw, I saw your request on the Model Hunting Agency. Could you be more specific on the model you would want to have? Like, their age? Hair and skin color and etc. ^__^ Re: Okay. Just remember to describe it so the helper will be more specific in finding the right model for chu. Btw, thanks for the badge!! ^___^ Re: Posted, btw. re It wasn't a mistake, Isabelle Gibson was not listed as the lt, Heo Yi Jae was but the user left, I have no idea what claims Unu has to lt with Isabelle Gibson but according to the list it was never her as lt le posted Hey Just posted.